


Daughtarans

by Willibald



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willibald/pseuds/Willibald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Nu-Who naughtiness.  The Doctor and Captain Jack discover another threat resulting from the Sontaran/Rutan wars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughtarans

Captain Jack Harkness hugged the corner of the TARDIS as he peered into the warzone that had once been an alien city. "Looks clear, Doctor".

The Doctor tried to observe the scene by means of a vanity mirror tied to an old golf club. He had just managed to focus it when a squad of stocky, heavily armoured figures came round the end of the street, the setting sun giving a pinkish glow to their domed helmets. "No," he exclaimed, "Not here."

Captain Jack risked another glance along the ruined street. "Sontarans?" He queried.

"Much worse," replied the Doctor, "Daughtarans".

 

Pulling Jack back into the TARDIS, the Doctor explained. 

"The planet Tar-Ra was being infiltrated by the Rutans, but the native males fought back on a level they never predicted, quickly taking the war into space and hitting back dangerously close to the Rutan Homeworlds. A Rutan bio weapon tailored to the DNA of prisoners left eighty per-cent of the militaristic males - the Sontarans - dead and the rest infertile. They recovered using their advanced cloning techniques and fought the Rutans to a standstill. However, this left the female population - the Daughtarans - on their Homeworld growing frustrated."

 

"The Daughtarans wanted to ensure that their side of the race survived - Sontarans seeing no reason to clone the females. More than this the race had previously had a very high sex drive and the girls were getting extremely randy and desperate for a shag. Coupling with aliens could help relieve the latter but did nothing to help with the continuation of the race. Then their scientists came up with a retrovirus that would rewrite the DNA of sperm with that of the impregnated female, producing a viable female Daughtaran offspring in ninety-nine point nine nine percent of cases."

 

"What happens in the other nought point nought one percent?" asked Jack.

"Surely you must have come across Judoon by now?"

"Well..."Jack started, but the Doctor cut off his reminiscing.

"Anyhow, now that the Daughtarans could conceive by any male they rapidly spread out into the universe. They would pick a developing planet and enslave its population. They make the females strip the world of resources and take the males aboard their ships where they are forced to pleasure their mistresses until they drop dead from exhaustion. They have destroyed more species than the Sontarans and Rutans between them."

 

Jack's face broke into a big grin like a kid being given the keys to a sweet shop, and handed his gun to the Doctor.

"Look after this for me." 

The Doctor shook his head sadly.

Jack peered around the TARDIS door. The Daughtaran patrol had advanced up the ruined street. This close it became obvious that their armour and weapons were in fact a delicate shade of pink.

Jack turned back to the Doctor and snapped off a jaunty salute. "Pick me up in say forty or fifty years." Then hands raised, he stepped out into the city.

"Hello girls!"


End file.
